A Shower to Remember
by DaliyahBitar
Summary: Seto has actually decided to attend college to further his studies in business, but when he and his roommate wake up at the same time and need to get a shower, they find themselves facing a major dilemma. Meant to be silly. Theres an OC, but no romance.


A/N: This oneshot is going to feature at least one OC. It's a totally random idea I got while in the shower. Don't like, then there's a back button in the upper left corner of your screen. ;) It's designed to be totally random.

* * *

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes, feeling groggy and _definitely_ not in the mood to wake up so he could cease his alarm's ridiculously annoying buzzing. Before he could reach his hand out to shut it off, another hand shot out and did it for him.

With a groan, the owner of the hand sat up from the other bed. "What time does your class start?" The person, who was now clearly female, asked.

It took Seto a good two minutes to sit up from bed and force himself to speak. When he did, his voice was raspy with tiredness. He never had to wake up this early for anything and even though he had been living in that dorm for about four weeks now, having to wake up early nearly every day since, he still wasn't used to it. "Seven."

"Same here," Her name was Connie Carstairs. She was rubbing her eye with her index finger knuckle. Suddenly she stopped and looked over at him. "It's six-thirty," She paused. "You do realize this, right?"

He shrugged, "So?"

"I have to get a shower," She told him.

Seto's eyes squinted as he began to think. Suddenly he glared at her, "No you don't, because I have to get a shower."

"I sat up first, therefore, I get to take one first," She paused, then added, "and you're a boy. You can go without one. I'm a girl, I can't."

"I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp. I'm not going to make myself look like a pig, let alone smell like one." Seto argued back, clearly not in a good mood considering what time it was.

Connie didn't reply, but instead she began to look around. Seto knew she was thinking when she did this. He'd witnessed her do it during tests. It didn't take long for her to look back at him. "I'm getting in the shower first." Perhaps she wasn't thinking after all.. or it just took her long enough to put that sentence together.

"You aren't," He told her.

"Then we'll go with plan B," She said. _So,_ Kaiba thought, _she was thinking after all._

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is plan B?" He began to think of all the possibilities, but none came to mind. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good. He'd also witnessed her 'plans' as she talked with other friends, and most of them weren't that bright.

She groaned. "We're both not gonna like it, but it's the only way I can think of."

Seto was annoyed with her delay of telling him what the idea exactly _was_. Couldn't she just spit it out already? "What is plan B?"

"Okay," She said, "Here it is. Looks like our only hope of getting out of here on time, is if we get a shower.. y'know.. Me.. and you. Us." Before he could interrupt, she interrupted him, "Now, I know this sounds really.. inappropriate-"

"Absolutely _not._ That has got to be the worst idea you've ever had." He shook his head repeatedly.

"Unless," She closed her eyes. "You have a better idea, this is our only option."

"Not necessarily. I change my mind. I can go without one," He told her, shaking his head and looking furious.

"Ha!" She laughed. "Fine, go then. I'll jump in right now." Seto didn't respond, but he stared at her for what seemed like an hour. "Go on then," She added.

He seemed to re-think his words. He wasn't just going to let her win. He was rich, for Ra's sake. Not that _that_ had anything to do with it, he'd just like to believe it did. He looked at her for what, again, seemed like an hour. It was now 6:38 and that gave them just barely twenty minutes to get done. Closing his eyes, he cringed at the words that came out of his mouth. "Alright, fine. I'll go with the plan."

She groaned, "Ugh. Okay, let's go."

Both of them stood up, and Connie led the way to the bathroom. "Alright, get this, we'll both undress.. _without_ looking at one another," She added as an afterthought. "We'll get in, back to back. Shampoo is in the back and body wash is in the front. You'll start off by doing your hair and at the same time, I'll.. clean my body... you get the idea. No peaking! Or I'll end you." She sighed, "Do you understand?"

He growled, "Yea, I get it. Can we just speed this up? We're running late enough as it is."

She nodded, "Let's go."

Both of them spun around from each other and began to undress quickly. Neither one of them had ever felt so awkward in their lives, yet they knew there was really no choice. Sure, they could make it easier and just go to one class without showering, but they were both obviously very stubborn. Sure, Connie thought to herself that she didn't really _need_ to get a shower, but she wasn't going to let some rich boy get his way.

Finally undressed, Connie grabbed a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom. She covered herself up and passed a towel behind her back to Kaiba.

"You can turn around now," He said.

She did. She couldn't help but glance at him quickly. It was hard not to have glanced, because he was in her line of sight when she turned around. His towel was wrapped around his hips, showing off his shockingly, nearly rock-hard abs, broad chest and muscular arms.

She felt the urge to just grab him, but things were inappropriate enough.

With a sigh, she quickly went over to the tub handles, her towel wrapped tightly around her smaller frame. She began twisting the knobs and water poured down from the shower nozzle. Feeling the water, she began adjusting the knobs to change the temperature to her liking. Nodding in approval, she faced Kaiba. "Feel it to see if it suits you."

With a grunt, he stepped forward and felt the water. Nodding, he said, "It's fine."

"Okay, I'll turn around. You get in first, and face _that_ way," She pointed to the wall towards the back of the tub. After that was said, she turned around to let him do his thing.

"I'm in," He told her, his voice seemed louder in the empty space and it almost had an echo.

With a sigh, she pulled her towel off and mentally kicked herself for coming up with this idea in the first place. Pulling herself together, she stepped in the tub sideways and faced the opposite direction he was. "I'm in, too. Get your hair done fast so we can get this over with."

"Already started," He said, not sounding too thrilled.

She was shocked, but Connie continued to do what she had to do. Taking the wash-cloth she had brought in with her, she took the liquid body wash and squeezed some on. Rubbing it together, she began washing herself up. It didn't take too long, but when she was done, she discovered one problem; there was only _one_ shower head. This didn't come to realization until she stepped backwards to wash the soap off, only running in to Seto, who was rinsing his hair.

Bare skin met bare skin and Connie couldn't help but gasp and move forward. Not being able to help herself, her first instinct was to look back.. and she regretted it. Turning her head to look back, she failed to remember that Seto was behind her and she got a good look at his backside by accident. "Shit, sorry," She apologized for hitting him, but mentally thanked God for what she had just seen.

He only grunted and said, "It's fine, are you almost finished?"

"I still need to wash off. Step forward, or something. I need room," She said with annoyance.

He did as he was told, and Connie gently took a step backwards into the water, making sure there would be no unexpected contact again. Finally managing to get rid of all the white, soft bubbles off her skin, she said, "Alright, now alternate positions."

"And we do this without touching, _how?"_ He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No choice, just do it, Kaiba."

"Whatever, Carstairs," He growled.

Both of them began walking sideways, inching closer and closer. They managed to switch sides and both cringed when they touched once again. Now on the opposite side they were once in, Connie got to work on the shampoo and conditioner, while Seto did the same with the body wash.

By the time they were finished, it was shockingly 6:49. Quickly getting out first, Kaiba placed the towel around his waist once again and faced the wall, so Connie could get out and wrap her body in her own towel.

"Just dry off quickly and get your clothes on," Connie said, ripping her towel off and patting herself dry. The bathroom was steamy and all the mirrors inside had fogged. Putting on her bra and undies, since it was the only two articles of clothing she brought in the bathroom with her, Connie asked, "Do you still have your towel on?"

"Yea," He replied.

Turning around, she grabbed the pair of clothes on the sink that were his and held them out to him, "Here," She said.

Turning around, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw, "Thank-" He quickly turned around, "Jesus _Christ._ Where are you clothes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It looks no different than a bikini, Seto. You have seen a woman in a bikini, right?"

"Yea, but, I know the difference," He told her.

"What, do I look bad? Is there something you'd like to tell me, Kaiba?" She asked, folding her arms as she examined his shoulders. His towel was still around him. He refused to look at her.

"N-no!" He blurted, "No, you look fine.. it's just.. that's a little forward, isn't it?"

Rolling her eyes once more, she headed for the door, opened it and walked out, closing it behind her so she could find the rest of her clothing and put them on.

By the time they were both dressed and had quickly brushed their teeth, it was 6:56 and thankfully for Connie, her class was just a three minute walk, and Seto's was a five minute, and most students were a minute or two late anyway.

Putting her hair in a messy bun, since there was no time to do it, she headed out the door, Seto right behind her. "I'll see you tonight, Kaiba."

"Yea," He mumbled, the image of her still in his brain as if somebody had branded it there.

Connie could think the same thing, for the image of Kaiba's rear end was still in her brain. Shaking it off, both roomies headed the opposite directions, not looking back.

* * *

By the time they saw each other again, it was 11:00PM. After going through a long morning, both students were tired and needed desperate rest.

Walking out of the bathroom dressed in pajamas, Connie yawned. "Remember to set your alarm for six," She told Seto, who was sitting on his bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so he could go in and brush his teeth for the night.

He nodded, "Yea yea," He sighed, sounding bored and tired.

Climbing in bed, Connie set her alarm for 6:30AM, shut her lamp off and shut her eyes, falling in to a fast sleep.

A few minutes later, Seto walked out of the bathroom and climbed in bed, setting his alarm for 6:00AM and then shutting his lamp off. Closing his eyes, he seemed to think about the morning's events for a few seconds. He suddenly opened his eyes again, sat up in bed and looked at Connie. When he confirmed she was fast asleep he reached his hand out and turned the lamp back on. Looking at his alarm clock, he picked it up off the stand and pressed a couple buttons, changing the alarm from 6:00 to 6:30.

Sitting the clock back on the stand and shutting his lamp off one final time, he smirked and shut his tired eyes. Sleep came quickly.


End file.
